Phoenix Wright
|image1 = |caption1=''I spy a contradiction!'' |forms = |row1 = N/A |row2 = Nintendo |row3 = Sam Riegel |row4 = Ace Attorney |row5 = Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney |row6 = Video Game }} Phoenix Wright is the main protagonist of the Ace Attorney series, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Phoenix Wright's Legacy Official Media: * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations * Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice * Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 * Project X Zone 2 Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Super Smash Bros. NeXt * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Cole Phelps, TBA Reason: VS TBA: '''TBA '''Connection: ' Cole Phelps: ' Both characters investigate a series of murders in their respective series and are responsible for deciding the fate of those accused of the murders. While Wright does his best to ensure his client's innocence and find the true killer, it's Phelp's job to investigate the crime scene and find links to arrest a potential suspect for the murder. In the Ace Attorney series, Phoenix has crossed paths with detectives during their investigations before, and often does his own line of investigating in his search for the truth. TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Using Phoenix's unique Evidence system, players will find unique setups, punishes, and other uses for the various projectiles they have. A good Phoenix Wright player will keep the situation in mind, adapt as it changes, collect evidence to support their case, and capitalize on flaws from their opponent. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Phoenix holds up a few papers with his right arm, looking them over. He then extends his right arm outwards while holding papers, attacking the opponent. Attacking while in the air, Phoenix rubs the sides of his head with both arms with a concerned, sweating expression. * Forward/Backward: If Wright is moving at a moderate pace, he will throw papers at the opponent. If Wright is dashing, he slips, falling forward on his butt. As he falls, he flies into the air, extending his arms and legs outward with a shocked expression. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Phoenix holds a paper outwards with his right arm. Moving backward and attacking will make Phoenix turn his torso around (but does not completely turn his legs around,) and throws an array of papers behind him. * Upward: Phoenix starts the animation by holding many papers in both hands, but the wind immediately blows them away up into the air above him, making him shocked. If the player presses the button a second time, Phoenix will quickly grab each of the papers from the air, resulting in more hitboxes from his arms. If using this in the air, Phoenix will look upwards at a slightly diagonal angle, and will unleash a “Take That!” bubble very similar to Zelda’s up air. * Downward: Phoenix gets on his knees, searching the ground for evidence. He wipes away dust with both hands to attack the opponent. While in the air, Phoenix sneezes diagonally downwards in mid-air, with the sneeze acting as the hitbox. Smash Attacks * Side: Phoenix extends his left arm with his finger pointed outward, creating blue energy resembling his hand that acts as a large hitbox. * Up - The Thinker: With both hands, Phoenix holds the infamous statue “The Thinker” over his head, damaging opponents above him. * Down: The courtroom’s defense podium appears as Phoenix slams his both of his hands down. Special Moves * Neutral - Objection!: Phoenix points his finger while screaming "OBJECTION!" As he does, a large speech bubble with the word appears, damaging anyone struck by it. If charged, it will instead becomes Hold It! which stuns opponents or Take That! which becomes more powerful than Objection! and Hold It!. * Back/Forward - Present Evidence: Phoenix becomes able to use the evidence that he has found and highlighted in his evidence below in the Player UI (how he finds evidence is explained in his down special). He will step forward holding the selected piece of evidence straight up with his right hand. ** Knife: Presenting the knife creates three light blue bursts with visual similarity to Falco’s lasers, but with a bit less length. These also have a pointed design at the front. One burst launches straight forward, and the other two launch at minor upward and downward angles. ** Cell Phone: Presenting the cell phone creates three small dark green fireballs above Phoenix, one directly above and two angled diagonally in front of him in a circular arc, though all three remain mostly above him. ** Photo: Presenting the photo creates a fast moving, long range dark purple beam very similar to ROB’s Laser. However, this cannot be angled, does bounce off walls, and has a travels a little less distance. ** Folder: Presenting the folder creates a red proximity mine a little bit larger than Samus’ fully charged Charge Shot directly in front of Phoenix. If an opponent comes into contact with it, it will have an effect like Zero Suit Samus’s Paralyzer, allowing Phoenix to go in during this time and utilize it more as a zoning tool more than just a simple projectile. ** Watch: Presenting the watch creates an orange fireball about the same size as Mario’s Fire Orb custom special. This then launches straight outward at a little less than the top speed of Samus’ non-tracking green Super Missile, though this maintains a constant velocity the entire time, and moves straight forward. ** Vase: Presenting the vase creates a fast moving bright yellow fireball that comes out in a very large arc. If it hits, the opponent will be launched about as much as Lucas’ PK fire, though at a more upwards angle. * Upward - Stepladder: The ladder appears, and Phoenix automatically climbs up, though the player can stop this early by pressing the the special button or down on the control stick. Afterwards, he goes into his freefall state. * Downward- Investigation: If the player holds the button, Phoenix gets on the ground and finds a piece of evidence, which he holds up with his right arm for the player to see. At the moment the piece of evidence has been revealed and the sound effect plays, it will be added to the evidence, and will become the equipped item in the corner of Phoenix Wright’s health, like Shulk’s Monado Arts. Supers * Objection Overruled!: A giant judge appears and slams his gavel onto the stage, inflicting damage to opponents and knocking them back. * The Final Verdict: Phoenix pulls out his desk. All opponents on the ground in a certain range are then trapped. A cutscene occurs where Phoenix accuses whoever was hit of an unknown offence, while saying "The one who actually committed the crime, is YOU! No alibi, no justice, no dream, no hope! It's time to pay for your crimes!" After this, a massive "Take That" Bubble appears, and the screen quickly turns back to normal. All trapped opponents are KO'd. However, if he fails to trap anyone, he will still attempt to sue his opponents, but without the cutscene. Instead, the attack is an empowered "Take That" bubble. Taunts * Up: Phoenix holds up a piece of evidence up to the sky with his right arm while facing toward the camera and looking up at the evidence. * Side: Phoenix confidently drinks coffee from a white mug in his left hand, with his right arm on his hip. * Down: Phoenix, facing toward the camera, has his head slightly down with both of his eyes closed. He is holding the Magatama necklace, both arms holding the lace, and the Magatama in the middle. The Magatama then glows green, though there is no sound effect. Animations * Character Intro: Phoenix looks at papers, tapping them two times. He then hands them to his assistant (who changes; depending on the Costume) who then takes them away, disappearing off screen. Phoenix steps forward, performing his iconic point, accompanied with a gold flash and sound effect on the hand. * Victory Screen: Phoenix looks to his left, then his right before scratching the back of his head with an embarrassed face. Meanwhile, his assistant is jumping behind him to his left and right. Phoenix says “Looks like I won the case!” * Losing Screen: Phoenix hunches over, grimacing while sweat runs down his face. his assistant shakes his/her head sadly. * Idle Animation: Phoenix Wright switches hands, rubbing his index finger back and forth with eyebrows raised and his eyes looking upwards and to the right, indicating thinking. Costumes * Modern: Wright's default appearance in Dual Destinies and Spirit of Justice. Athena Cykes appears as his partner. **'The Tiger:' Phoenix dresses as Furio Tigre, while Athena wears a Tres Bien waittress outfit. **'Ghost Trick:' Phoenix dresses as Sissel and Athena dresses as Lynne from Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. * Classic: Wright's appearance from the original Phoenix Wright Trilogy. Maya Fey appears as his partner. ** Labyrinthia: Wright and Maya's graphical design from Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright. ** Capcom: Wright and Maya's graphical design from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. * Disbarred: 'Wright's appearance in ''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Wright appears as Apollo's partner. * '''College: Wright's appearance in Trials and Tribulations during Mia Fey's second case. A rookie attorney Mia Fey appears alongside him. Gallery Crossover Handheld Battle.png|Phoenix fighting in the 3DS version of the game Category:Nintendo Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game Category:Handheld Characters